


Guitar

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie
Summary: Ballet后续，建议主页食用前文一切属于罗琳OOC属于我中年组和青年组的世纪性会晤





	Guitar

GGAD Guitar  
*  
Albus·Dumbledore是德国国立大学最受欢迎的教授。欧洲文学史本来不是什么热门课程，但他的课每学期都会让学生抢个头破血流。  
今天他第一节有课，所以他本应该度过一个有条不紊的早上，穿着整齐的走进教室。但事实上，他简直经历了这个学期以来最糟糕的一个早上。  
一夜的绮梦让他错过了早起。他梦到了他的爱人，德国最有名的摇滚歌手Gellert·Grindelwald贯穿了他的整个夜晚。梦里，Grindelwald低沉而略带沙哑的嗓音在他的耳边絮语，成熟醇厚且夹杂着颗粒感的声线亲昵的摩挲着他的耳廓，像一匹材质最上乘的天鹅绒面料，缓缓地裹挟住他的全身。还有一束从窗帘缝里漏进来的晨光，把Grindelwald略有些苍白的肌理晒得暖融融的，他甚至感受到了那种熟悉的触感。还有纤长的浅色睫毛微微颤抖着在眼下扫出一小片阴影······  
他不能再回忆昨晚的梦了，这对他处理睡裤两腿之间隆起的布料没什么帮助。Dumbledore躺在床上没动，他伸长了手拿过床头柜上的手机看了一眼时间，现在已经不早了，剩余的时间不足以让他满足自己的欲望。所以他只能皱着眉头深呼吸，尽量把注意力从他的爱人身上转移开。  
洗漱过后他已经没时间吃早饭了，只能在匆匆出门后买了一份甜甜圈加咖啡做早餐。但那杯咖啡太苦了，酸涩的感觉淹没了所有的味蕾，加重了他的烦躁。在学校停好车之后，他掏出手机给Grindelwald发了条消息，低头打字的时候他注意到自己系错了爱人的领带。这条银蓝色花纹的领带和他今天暖棕色的西装完全不搭。他把领带从马甲里拽了出来，凑近它闻了闻，捕捉到了一些浅淡的香水味。Grindelwald的香水一向留香持久，淡淡的柠檬味儿成了Dumbledore这个早上收到的第一份慰藉。  
优秀的教授没有让坏影响持续的更长，他认真地讲完了上午的课程。他热爱每一位学生，这也是他成为一名好教授的关键原因之一。但今天他多少有些心神不宁，因为Grindelwald已经结束了他的巡回演出，最近的某一天他就会回到家里。  
午休时间，Professor Dumbledore像往常那样坐在办公室里跟爱人视频，电话没响几声就被接通了。Grindelwald银色的头发没有涂发胶，有些散乱的垂在前额上。他穿着一件深灰色的丝绸睡袍，衬得他的脸有些苍白，和他的头发也不是很配。这其实是Dumbledore的睡袍，他每次出差都执拗的要带上爱人的睡袍，因为他声称这对他的睡眠有极大的帮助。他对着镜头说：  
“中午好，教授。”  
Dumbledore注意到了他眼底浓重的黑眼圈，但还没等他说上什么，手机里的画面就动了，Grindelwald让了一下，镜头采到了他身后的环境。熟悉的复古风装潢，地毯上趴着一只探头探脑的蜥蜴，餐桌上还有一袋吃了一半的巧克力。Dumbledore惊讶的恨不得把手伸进屏幕里，他有些失态的在办公室里喊出了声：  
“你回家了？这么早？”  
画面里的人又回来了，他伸手把有些过长的额发向后梳了梳，有些得意的眨了眨眼睛说：  
“我想家了，而且我很幸运，赶上了早上第一班飞机。”  
Dumbledore戳了戳屏幕上Grindelwald的鼻尖，有些克制不住自己的喜悦，他以为自己至少还要再度过一个孤独的晚上。他的蓝眼睛愉快的弯了起来，但Grindelwald眼下的青黑实在是太明显了，这又让他嘴角的弧度小了一点。  
“Hey Gel，你昨晚的最后一场表演结束都已经凌晨了，你累得像是吸毒过量。我下午还有一节课，答应我你会休息一会儿。”  
Grindelwald把脸凑近了一点，高清的镜头突显出了他眉心一道浅浅的横纹，他带着些小孩子恶作剧得逞似的成就感说：  
“Oh Aler，你看了我的表演！我就知道，你一定会看的。”  
 Dumbledore笑着回答他说：  
“我当然看了，我答应过你，不会错过你的每一次表演，记得吗？”  
没等Grindelwald回答，他接着说：  
“我得去上课了，答应我你会好好休息，等我回家？”  
他盯着Grindelwald点了点头后满意的挂断了电话，收拾好教案开始了下午的教学。  
天气越来越热了，午后的困倦简直要凝成实质了。但Professor Dumbledore的课堂上行从不担心学生睡觉，每一位青少年的目光都心神不宁的牢牢粘在他身上。可今天，红头发的教授觉得心生不宁的人变成了他自己。教案上的批注仿佛都变成了家里那些散在书房的吉他谱，他看了三次表，才过去了五分钟。很快，他就放弃了集中精力。学生们看着讲台上的教授停了下来，用指节蹭了蹭自己挺直的鼻梁，他合上了带来的书和教案，告诉我学生说：  
“今天的课就到这里，我现在需要回家了，对不起同学们，今天的课我会在之后补回来的。”  
一屋子的年轻人有些惊讶的看着这位从不迟到早退的教授走向门口，一位学生扬声问道：  
“对不起，教授，我能问问您有什么事情么？需不需要我们的帮助？”  
Dumbledore回过头来，有些狡黠的眨了眨眼睛回答说：  
“我的爱人回来了，他太长时间看不到我会闹脾气的。”  
说完，他刻意的忽略了身后爆发出的惊呼，以交通法规能允许的最快速度开车回到了家。  
推开门时，Dumbledore毫不意外的看见了完全没有像他承诺的那样躺在床上的爱人，Grindelwald甚至试图把他的咖啡杯藏在躺椅下面。好在他也一开始也并没有指望Grindelwald能乖乖听话。  
银发的男人站起身来，给了他一个拥抱，他把鼻尖埋在了爱人蓬松温暖的发丝里深深吸了一口气，淡淡的蜂蜜洗发水味道充斥了整个鼻腔。Dumbledore用掌心抚过Grindelwald线条流畅的腰背，薄薄的丝绸下传来令人安心的体温，他太想念他的爱人了。Grindelwald偏过头，在Dumbledore的下颔骨上轻轻的吻了一下，感觉自己仿佛拥抱着全世界。  
他用嘴唇碰了碰Dumbledore的鼻尖，温柔的说：  
“你可以洗个澡，Albus，然后我们或许应该一起休息一下。”  
Dumbledore用鼻梁蹭了蹭Grindelwald的侧脸，松开了爱人的腰走进浴室。  
他昨天晚上没睡好，又上了一上午的课，回家的爱人又让他的精神松懈了下来，疲惫就像潮水一般涌上了他的全身。他现在只想抱着小别之后的爱人一口气睡到第二天。但当Dumbledore从浴室出来的时候看见Grindelwald在准备下午茶，他的想法就动摇了：  
“也许在睡到第二天之前还可以再喝一杯茶。”  
他们一起坐在落地窗前的小桌前，Dumbledore终于喝上了加了双份砂糖和乳球的红茶，醇厚香甜的热饮终于抚平了他从早上起来就大起大落的心情。而当Grindelwald拿出一盒甜甜圈的时候，他几乎要笑出声了。这份甜甜圈大概是他在回家的路上买的，巧克力酱已经微微凝固了，面包也被氤的有些软了，但这丝毫不影响吃到它的幸福感。Grindelwald慢悠悠的喝着只加了一点糖的红茶，看着他吃掉了一个甜甜圈，然后倾过身子来吻他。  
在Grindelwald吻上他的嘴唇之前，Dumbledore就有些急切的贴了上去，红茶和巧克力酱的味道在唇舌之间碾磨开来，甜甜软软的，一如爱人的舌尖。Grindelwald珍重的捧起爱人的头，柔软的红发在他指尖穿梭，他想念这样一个吻很久了，Dumbledore总是会温柔的舔过他的嘴唇，然后顺从的张开嘴，任由他主导每一个吻。而他总是可以轻易的被一个吻俘获，心甘情愿的把后半生栓在一个大学教授身上。他毫无保留的爱着Dumbledore，他身上仿佛有一种神奇的魔力，让Grindelwald在看到他时总能获得平静。他总是能包容Grindelwald的自负和刻薄，同时又温柔而坚定，永远能给他最强大的支持和爱。Grindelwald一度甚至因这种不可控的爱情感到不安，他觉得自己不值得这样一个近乎完美的爱人。所以他曾问过Dumbledore，究竟爱他什么？而他红发的爱人用温暖的指尖熨平了他眉心的褶皱，告诉他说：  
“你有什么，Gel，我就爱你什么。”  
Grindelwald很少吃甜食，因为他觉得自己可以从爱人那儿得到的吻中汲取到足够的糖分了。Dumbledore唇齿间的甜味儿是他品尝过最顶尖的甜点。  
结束这个吻后，他们不约而同的感到了满足，虽然还没来得及彻底抚慰分别的思念，但这个吻用爱人的形状不偏不倚的填满了他们这段时间心里的缺口。  
Grindelwald昨晚几乎没怎么睡，现在就不可避免的有些憔悴，他的爱人心疼的用指腹蹭蹭他的脸颊，轻声说：  
“我觉得你应该陪我睡一觉，休息休息，这几天实在是太累了。”  
“Sure.”  
Grindelwald缓慢的眨了一下眼睛，奇异的瞳孔周围一圈浅色的睫毛让他看起来像是一只不小心流落人世的精灵，这让Dumbledore不禁凑过去吻了吻他的眼角。  
他们严严实实的拉上了遮光的天鹅绒窗帘，相拥着窝在舒适的被子里，鼻尖相抵，呼吸交缠。Dumbledore错了一点身子，把自己蹭进爱人的怀里，妥帖的靠着他的胸膛，满足的喟叹了一声。Grindelwald在昏沉的屋子里注视他的爱人，那双钴蓝色的眸子正发散着星光。  
睡意逐渐爬上了依偎在一起的恋人，他们拥着珍宝沉入了梦乡。  
*  
再醒来的时候已经不早了，Dumbledore看见暖红色的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里漏下来，大概已经是傍晚了，但他懒得去查看到底几点，他更愿意凑近去数数Grindelwald的睫毛。  
他的爱人睡梦中显得有些乖巧，眼睑遮住了那双总是极具攻击性的异瞳，挺拔的鼻梁陷在枕头里，脸颊上的软肉挤出了一个有点滑稽的轻微弧度。Dumbledore颇有些得意的想着：  
“别人可看不到这样的Grindelwald。”  
这一阵子里，Grindelwald的头发有些长了，不涂发胶的时候浅色的额发会有点遮住眼睛。他躺在枕头上时，银色的发丝散在黑色的枕套上，显得他有些苍白。Dumbledore用一只手撑着头，轻轻地凑近Grindelwald，用嘴唇碰了碰男人高耸的颧骨。他刚认识Grindelwald时，那个玩儿摇滚的男孩儿简直就是自负和刻薄的代名词，但他在爱情里却十足的别扭和不安，Dumbledore不得不在他身上花了大把的时间。但好在，他回报给了Dumbledore更漫长的后半生。  
“简直像一只名贵的波斯猫。”  
教授这样想着，然后因为自己出色的联想能力而无声的笑了起来。  
他用鼻尖拱了拱昏昏沉沉的爱人，找到他几乎埋在枕头里的嘴唇轻轻地亲了亲，然后心满意足的起床准备晚餐。就在他把解冻好的意大利面倒进锅里的时候，他听见了卧室里传来下床的声音，没一会儿，他的爱人就站在了眼前。Grindelwald换回了他自己的睡袍，靠在流理台上盯着Dumbledore的侧脸看，直到他转过头来，湛蓝色的眼睛温柔的眨了眨。  
“Give me a good morning kiss,Albus.”  
Grindelwald偏了偏头向爱人索吻。  
而Dumbledore一直以来最不擅长的事情大概就是拒绝Grindelwald，他放下了煎蛋的铲子，用掌心贴上了爱人的脖颈，抬起头给了他一个吻。Grindelwald抱住了他的爱人，Dumbledore温热的脊背熨贴着他的掌心，他甚至能感觉到爱人搏动的心跳保持着一个令他安心的频率。  
这个吻简短而温柔，在他们分开的时候Grindelwald甚至还把Dumbledore搂在怀里给煎蛋翻了个面。  
“Good evening kiss，Gel.”  
吃饭的时候，Grindelwald的私人手机响了起来，他拿过来看了一眼，发现是自己漂泊在海峡对岸的侄子发来的消息。他盯着手机屏幕看了一会儿，嘴角抿起一个细微的笑。他把手机屏幕戳到Dumbledore眼前说：  
“小崽子说他恋爱了，过几天会带着他的爱人来看我这次巡演在德国本地的最后一场，哝，还附了张照片。”  
Dumbledore看见那个屏幕上的年轻人正有些局促的对着镜头微笑，柔软的卷发比他的要短一点，整齐的搭在肩膀上，五官精致柔和，还有一双蓝宝石一样的眸子。男孩儿的双手规规矩矩的放在膝盖上，甚至还有些紧张的抓皱了笔挺的西裤。而他旁边的金发青年正搂着他的肩膀，对着镜头微微抬起下巴，那副桀骜不驯的样子和坐在他对面的爱人如出一辙。他笑了起来，脑海里出现了这两个人摆出一副样子针锋相对的画面。  
Grindelwald又惋惜的看了看那个男孩儿的照片，一边回复着欢迎他们，一边对Dumbledore说：  
“我真是不知道这种一看就是优等生的乖孩子是怎么看上他的？！”  
但还没等Dumbledore回答他，他的侄子率先回复了一句：  
“对他温柔点，my old man，别用上你对我的那套，你会吓到他的。”  
他高高挑起的眉毛还没放下，对话框里又立刻弹出了一条消息：  
“爱你，你的Gellert.”  
Grindelwald觉得自己被取悦到了，他的侄子很少如此直白的表达情感，他高度怀疑这条消息是出自谁手，所以，他恶意的回复道：  
“放心，小伙子，我那一套只对你。”  
并且，几天之后，他只给他的侄子寄去了一张第一排vip的门票，又附便签说：“这张门票仅为了感谢Gellert·Grindelwald的爱人前来听他的演唱会，欢迎你携带你的金毛宠物一同参加。”  
很显然，他毫无追星经验的侄子完全无法在乐队狂热的粉丝手里抢到第一排的vip门票，事实上，他甚至没有抢到哪怕一张最后一排的门票。  
*  
演唱会的那一天很快就到了。  
Gellert最终选择在工作人员的帮助下，以Grindelwald家属的身份进入了现场。但进来了却不代表有座位，他只能黑着脸坐在了恋人的脚边，而他的恋人正和他大伯的爱人相谈甚欢，只是安抚性的拍了拍他的头。  
“Aler甚至都没有给我一个吻！”  
年轻的Gellert愤愤的想着。  
表演开始了没多久，Gellert礼貌的同Dumbledore打了招呼，准备拉着恋人的手偷偷溜走，他临走前还塞给了Dumbledore一张小纸条并托他转交给台上的那位Grindelwald。目送着那对儿年轻的恋人消失在了侧门后，Dumbledore打开了那张纸条，上面写着：  
“我很高兴你的吉他技巧没有跟你的年龄一样变老。——G.G.Jr.”  
Dumbledore被年轻人逗笑了，他收好纸条，转而抬起头看向自己舞台上的的爱人。Grindelwald银白色的头发用发胶固定在头顶，他穿着一件挂满了细细的金属链的风衣，紧身的马裤和高跟皮靴突出了他流畅的腿部线条。他无疑是有天赋的，他指尖下每一个旋律都仿佛充盈着饱满的情绪，可以轻易的带着人们走进另一个世界。他在舞台上显得高傲而神圣，每一个眼神里都蕴含着强大的力量，让人甘愿成为他的信徒。  
优秀的表演者感觉到了爱人专注的目光，他的视线撞上了那对儿海洋一般浩瀚的蓝色瞳孔，Dumbledore的瞳仁儿深处泛起浪潮似的爱恋，裹挟着Grindelwald飘摇在永恒的时间长河里。  
表演结束后，Grindelwald在后台见到了自己的爱人。Dumbledore拿着他的丝绸手帕给他擦掉鬓角和额头上的汗水，那上面带着他常用的香水味儿，Grindelwald把鼻尖埋在爱人拿着手帕的手心里蹭了蹭。Dumbledore温柔的对他说：  
“闭上眼睛，Gel.”  
Grindelwald感觉到爱人正轻轻地掸掉他头发和肩膀上亮晶晶的闪粉，他听见Dumbledore的声音响起来，他纯正的伦敦口音在一片嘈杂的后台里尤为清晰：  
“表演太棒了，Gel，你总是能刷新我对于一场最完美演唱会的认知。”  
他摸索着把手放在了Dumbledore的腰上，摩挲着他修身的马甲  
“那我有没有刷新你对于一位完美爱人的认知呢？”  
“Every Day.”  
Dumbledore凑到他耳边说。  
Grindelwald睁开了眼睛，爱人温热的气息洒在他的脖子上，这让他有些痒。Dumbledore攥住了他的手腕，抬起头亲了亲他的眉毛和鼻尖，柔软的嘴唇温柔的安抚了他的疲惫，让他甚至想要发出舒服的呼噜声。他捉住了爱人的手指拢在手心里，低声问他：  
“为什么不亲亲我的嘴唇呢，ALer，我值得一个奖励。”  
他的爱人在他怀里笑了起来，他能感觉到他胸腔的震动，然后是愉悦的低笑声。  
“别在这里，Gel，我会控制不住我自己的，我没办法在一个吻之后停下来。”  
说完，他的红发精灵甚至狡黠的眨了眨眼睛。  
*  
几天后，Grindelwald收到了一份独特的回礼，是一张芭蕾舞表演第一排的vip门票，他侄子的表演。票面上还洋洋洒洒的签着一句话：  
“To Professor Dumbledore.”  
但他显然低估了他的伯父。表演开始前，他十分震惊的看到Grindelwald坐在了第一排，他的爱人和那位温润的大学教授邻座。他立刻给Grindelwald发了一条消息：  
“？？？”  
很快就收到了年长者的回复：  
“我用了三倍的价钱从Albus旁边的那个人手里买来了他的门票。看来，你的观众不是很坚定啊。”  
金发的年轻舞者狠狠地攥了攥手机，气的闭上了眼睛。但好在他是一位优秀的舞者，短暂的情绪起伏没有影响到他对舞蹈的诠释。Gellert搂着舞伴的腰，动作矫健而轻灵，像是一只穿梭林间的猎豹。他看向台下的目光全部锁定在了爱人的身上，时而忧伤而脆弱，时而汹涌着澎湃的爱意，流畅而外放的情感让他的男孩儿不禁向前倾了倾身子。  
在Gellert出场的间隙，他的男孩儿小心翼翼的看了一眼Grindelwald，低声像Dumbledore问了一个问题：  
“您好，教授，我想知道，您会感到不安吗？我是说，像这样毫无保留的爱一个人？”  
说完，他像是有些害羞似的微微涨红了脸，玫瑰花瓣一样好看的嘴唇也抿成了一条线。  
Dumbledore温和的看着年轻人，就像是他注视着每一位局促的学生，他靠的离男孩儿近了一些，笑着低声回答说：  
“我现在不会了，爱他已经成为了我的本能，他是我生命中的一部分。”  
他顿了一下，又补充道：  
“但一开始的时候，确实会的，就像是你把自己的一切都挂在了一个未知的悬崖上，非常令人不安。这个时候，你就要看看你的Gellert，值不值得你去冒这个风险了。”  
说完，他意味深长的对男孩儿眨了一下眼睛.年轻人像是松了一口气似的笑了起来，他深深地吸了一口气，郑重的回答说：  
“我想，他值得。”  
*  
表演结束后已经接近午夜了，Grindelwald拉着Dumbledore藏在人潮中走出了剧院。他们拐上了一条僻静的小路，银亮的月光柔柔的洒在砖石上，他们贴的很近，手挽着手向酒店的方向走去。Grindelwald给他看了表演之前他和侄子的发的消息，Dumbledore无奈的用指节敲了敲孩子气的恋人的额头，他对Grindelwald说：  
“你不应该这样说他的，他还不大，也许会受伤的。”  
但Grindelwald显然不甚在意，他趁机侧过头在爱人的手腕上亲了一口，回答他说：  
“不管怎样，他已经找到那个能安慰他的人了。”  
接下来，Dumbledore又同他说，他应该多看看Gellert的舞蹈，在他的年纪能取得这样的成绩确实非常优秀······直到Grindelwald打断了他：  
“Ok Ok，enough dancer，why don’t you kiss your singer？ ”  
他们在一个转角处停了下来，Dumbledore搂住Grindelwald的脖子吻上了他的嘴唇，那条能唱出最美妙旋律的银舌头轻轻的舔过他的上颚和口腔内侧，温柔的缠住他的舌尖。酥麻的快感顺着Grindelwald在他背上游走的手指窜上了他的大脑，让他几乎有些站不稳。  
接吻的间隙中，Dumbledore有些气息不稳的对Grindelwald说：  
“Gel，我又没有对你说过······”  
“嗯？”  
“就是，我也很感谢你爱我之类的。”  
Grindelwald亲昵的蹭了蹭爱人的鼻尖，把手指插进他柔软的红发里托住他的头，在开始下一个吻之前，他回答说：  
“得了吧Aler，那是小孩子的把戏，你得对我说，你愿意跟我分享你的后半生。”  
   
   
   
 


End file.
